


Cuddle Buddy

by lonercat



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, cuddling under a tree, i guess, i just wanted an excuse to write them, im literally the only one shipping this, no beta no proofreaded, please read this with a grain of salt, ruggie is in denial, silver is an airhead, tsundere -like yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonercat/pseuds/lonercat
Summary: Silver always falls asleep on top of Ruggie whenever he can. Ruggie thought he could gain something from this.
Relationships: Silver/Ruggie Bucchi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61





	Cuddle Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> im not 100% sure if NRC charges their students for the cafeteria meals but this is a plot point so if it doesn’t (I think not because Crowley is so kind) let’s pretend it’s an au where it does for the sake of the plot. Everything else is basically the same, or as much as I can grasp these character’s personalities. (this was written BEFORE Diasomnia's arc so we still dont know much about Silver) I apologise for any OOC behaviour!

“So peaceful.”

Ruggie finds himself laying down in the fresh lawn, under the shadow of a large tree, twiddling a fallen leaf in his fingers. It’s breezy and comfortable, the perfect spot to take a nap. But Ruggie by no means could take an afternoon nap now, with two strong arms around his waist and a face buried in his back.

Cuddling with Silver every other afternoon was part of his weekly routine now.

Ruggie knew Silver had problems with sleep, in fact the whole school knew because most Night Raven College students had stumbled upon the Diasomnia student sleeping in the strangest places at any given time of the day. Of course, Ruggie himself has been a victim of this, often feeling his shoulder heavy in joint flying classes ( _How can Silver-kun even sleep standing up?)_

One day, Ruggie just had enough. The class had just finished and Silver hadn’t even put both feet in the ground when his face was already on top of Ruggie’s head, both arms in his shoulders as he descended and fell asleep in the matter of seconds. Ruggie thought he could even rival Leona in that matter.

“Silver-kun?”

No answer.

The arms on his shoulder tightened a little bit though, in almost a hug.

“Silver-kun!” Ruggie tried again, shuffling, causing Silver to lose the little balance he had, almost falling on the ground and effectively waking up.

“Where’s this?”

Ruggie turned around and saw Silver’s hand travel to his own platinum locks, pushing them out of his eyes and moving his head slowly from side to side. _(Is he a prince or what? Just moving like that but he looks so graceful?)_

Ruggie shook his head. “The flying class is over,” he crossed his arms, “Were you actually asleep just now? Standing up?”

“Did I fall asleep again?” Silver looked genuinely confused, “I remember being on the broom, but then my eyelids felt heavy.”

“That’s actually dangerous, you know?” Ruggie raised his eyebrows. _This guy should never fly in his life. Well not my proble-_

“Hey! What are you doing again?!”

His thoughts were stopped by Silver gracefully putting his head on top of his shoulder, his nose gracing Ruggie’s neck. He desperately tried not to think about the tingling caused by the soft breath on his sensitive skin. _He even smells so nice!_

He placed both hands on top of Silver’s shoulders, pushing the Diasomnia student away. “You do know I’m not a pillow, Silver-kun?”

“I’m sorry Ruggie,” Silver’s eyes were not even open yet, his head was still bobbing from the harsh movement. “It’s just, you look so soft and warm.”

One hand was stretched to rub his ears, making Ruggie let out a shriek.

“As expected. Fluffy. Nice.”

Ruggie squatted the hand away.

“I’m not a stuffed toy you can squish either!” Ruggie was getting angry now, “You see, I’m very much alive, and my services, even those as a pillow, are never for free. I might start charging you for always sleeping on me whenever you please.”

Ruggie smirked and raised his eyebrow. _That ought to keep him away from me._

However, Silver opened his eyes wide.

“Is there something I can pay you with?” Silver’s hand went to his chin, “how much is it?”

“Wait, are you actually considering it?” Ruggie gave Silver an incredulous look. But it went away pretty quickly. _Right, this guy doesn’t get these kind of things. My bad._

“Well, Ruggie is very warm and soft-“

“Yeah you said that already.” Ruggie rolled his eyes.

“I just noticed I can fall asleep quicker near Ruggie,” Silver furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, “And now that I remember, I feel like I can rest better if it’s with you.”

“So you are aware that you sleep on top of me all the time…”

“I’m sorry for bothering you,” Silver bowed slightly to Ruggie, “but from now on, I would like to take naps along with you from now on, so you can say your price.”

“Wait, I wasn’t serious-“ Ruggie stopped midsentence. This gave him a wild idea.

And no, they had nothing to do with Silver’s bright and expectant eyes. He could even see the sparkles around. Well, they did have something to do when deciding the price.

“If you pay for all my meals in the cafeteria from now on and until the end of the year,” Ruggie looked away, “I’ll let you use me as the comfort pillow you need to sleep with.”

Two strong arms surrounded his own, engulfing him in an awkward hug.

“Thank you, Ruggie!” Silver raised his voice by an octave. _How weird._ Ruggie rolled his eyes again expecting Silver to let go so they could go to their next classes respectively.

However, the soft breathing on his neck alerted him that he was not being released anytime soon.

“Not now, Silver-kun!” Ruggie shuffled until the strong grip was dissolved, “I’ll take my payment first! And also we have classes!”

+

And that’s how he came to today. After classes, everyday Silver would wait for him under a tree far away from the visibility of the school building (because Ruggie needed to preserve his dignity). Silver never doubted that Ruggie would just not go, and even if tempted to do so, Ruggie never ditched Silver and always went to the same spot.

He’d find Silver obediently waiting for him, sitting down under the tree, most of the time already half asleep, which made Ruggie’s job easier, he just had to sit down by his side, and the little birds around would softly move Silver’s head to Ruggie’s shoulder, then Ruggie would convince them to tweet slow melodies to help Silver sleep faster. (they did it anyway without Ruggie’s intervention, he just convinced them to learn a few actual lullabies in sync instead of random chirping.)

Well, Ruggie treated this as a part time job (in a sense, it was) and he’s always compromised with his jobs. _Nothing more_.

Day by day, Silver shifted more in his sleep. Ruggie noticed that sleeping sitting down could be tiresome (for some reason, Silver didn’t, he just softly complained about back and neck pain), so one day, feeling generous enough since he ordered the most expensive item in the cafeteria, he offered his lap. But that had to change quickly too, because his legs were getting numb fast thanks to the weight of Silver’s head, and he needed them every morning for magical shift practice, so Ruggie thought of another solution. To just lie beside Silver on the ground. At first, he’d just put his head on top of Ruggie’s chest, but gradually that lead to throw an arm around him, and just like that, in his sleep, he was cuddling every afternoon with the Savanaclaw’s student. 

It was just more comfortable for the both of them. _Nothing more._

Overall it was not a _bad deal_ ¸ since he was getting delicious free food (he did not waste a single second in choosing the most expensive and favourite foods from the school cafeteria menu every day) in exchange for just watching a fellow classmate taking a nap a few hours a day. It did come with the downside, nevertheless. Ruggie had to share his table with Silver, since Silver paid for his food, one single tab adding Silver’s own, so it was more convenient to sit on the same table. After a few days they decided (more like, Ruggie decided and Silver followed along) to have their own table because on the days they were in the Savanaclaw section, Leona would gruff to him (Silver just marvelled at the ability, _as expected of Malleus-sama’s friend,_ which caused Leona to have a bad humour the rest of the day) and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a chill down his spine whenever Lilia smiled at him cryptically. It just further proved that Savanaclaw and Diasomnia did not get along at all, as a whole; it’s just that Silver is that much of an airhead and Ruggie was simply taking advantage of the situation.

With time, this strange arrangement evolved. Both Silver and Ruggie found themselves having less time for naps and more time on their own errands for both Leona and Malleus. However, they both kept visiting mostly the same places in town (Malleus and Leona had suspiciously similar tastes, it appeared) or kept running into each other at Sam’s shop more often than not, so they decided to do their errands together, that way they finished faster (Silver could be dedicated when he put his mind into it) since they had to walk to the same spot under the big shadowy tree for Silver to take his daily nap.

It was quite hard for Ruggie to get used to Silver’s sleeping face. He looked just so _peaceful,_ even he had trouble waking him up every time they had to go back to their own dorms, but that was not the only issue with waking up someone like Silver, it was that just after barely opening his eyes, he met Ruggie’s grey ones, then tightened his arms around him and fell asleep again seconds after. Ruggie had to order all the tweeting birds to get as far as possible and then have a serious talk with Silver to keep him awake enough for him to go to his dorm, usually reviewing classes or whatever item they needed to get for their masters during the day.

“I’ll have to start charging you with more expensive meals for the wake-up service, you know,” Ruggie once commented, raising his eyebrow and smirking at the sleepy Silver.

“That’s fine,” Silver answered, his eyes not fully open yet, “I’m spending more time with Ruggie like this, so it’s better for me.”

Ruggie was glad that it was already past sunset and Silver couldn’t see him due to his drowsiness. Otherwise he didn’t have a good explanation for the blush that crept up his cheeks.

_This guy doesn’t get embarrassed or what?! How can he say such a thing with that straight face!_

Ruggie cleared his throat.

“Thank you for your continued business!” he smirked again, “Leave a good review, you know, that might help with my next customer.”

Silver shot his eyes open, Ruggie could feel a tinge of danger in them. _Really? From a simple human?_

He felt a deathly tight grip around his own hands. “Don’t have more customers. I want to be the only one sleeping next to you.”

It was the first time Ruggie saw the usually calm Silver being so… scary.

“I wouldn’t have the time in the first place,” Ruggie tried to laugh to ease the tension, “I’m obviously joking, Silver-kun!”

He felt Silver’s strong grip on his hands loosen up into a more comfortable, soft hold.

“Oh, how troublesome, Silver-kun doesn’t get jokes…”

“Jokes need to be funny, and that one wasn’t.” Silver spoke with a straight face, although his eyebrows were still furrowed.

_Right, there’s no way getting through his head._

“You know what, here,” Ruggie spoke, without thinking about it first if he admitted it, “I’ll give you half an hour extra, and what’s more, I’ll pet your hair as a special service for you today.”

“Thank you,” Silver smiled at Ruggie ( _smiled?!)_ then he slowly closed his eyes as he put his head on Ruggie’s chest, eager to be petted.

From the first time that his hand ran through the unbelievably soft straight locks, Ruggie dimensioned the huge mistake he had just made.

_Even more physical closeness._

Actually, he hadn’t.

From that day on, Ruggie noticed Silver getting more attached to him. In the literal sense.

It started with him just asking to be petted at the beginning of his naps (“ _I fall asleep faster this way”,_ Silver had said but Ruggie thought it was impossible for him to fall asleep _even faster_ than he already did anyway, but still complied because that gave him access to snacks in between meals), but then every other day, Silver would sneak his hand and place it on top Ruggie’s shoulder when doing the shopping to their masters together, that quickly escalated by Silver blatantly holding Ruggie’s hand when walking downtown. 

“Wait a moment… Silver-kun?”

Ruggie was obviously startled at the firm grip on his own hand right in the middle of a concurred street.

“Yes, Ruggie?”

Silver’s expression was as calm as ever, lavender eyes meeting his own grey ones nonchalantly.

Ruggie gestured at their joined hands with his free one, eyebrows furrowed, a hint of pink across his face, speechless at Silver’s carelessness. “Wh- How- th??”

“Are you okay? Did you choke on something?” Silver getting closer did not help with the current situation. Ruggie’s heart was about to leap out of his chest. “Are you feverish? Did someone attack you just now?”

The last assumption at least made Silver get away to look around for possible threats, but his hand was still firmly holding Ruggie’s one in place.

Ruggie sighed. He didn’t know about the Valley of Thorns customs but two almost fully grown men holding hands cannot be normal there. Neither was here, as many pairs of eyes were fixed in them, as well as a few unwanted whispering from the people around.

“We can go back to school immediately if you’re not feeling good,” Silver suggested.

“Well, it might be easier this way.” Ruggie tried his hardest to come up with a reasonable explanation of _why_ _he hadn’t attempted to free himself from Silver yet._ “Silver-kun does tend to get lost and fall asleep in the spot and it’s troublesome to go back and search for you,” he chuckled, but his eyebrows remained furrowed at how strange the situation was.

Silver raised his eyebrow at Ruggie, not understanding the muttering at all.

Ruggie just accepted his fate and squeezed Silver’s hand. _This shouldn’t be too hard. We’re even closer when cuddling every day._

“Don’t worry, Silver-kun,” Ruggie let himself smile, “I’m fine. Let’s wrap this up quickly so we can nap.”

Ruggie swore he could see sparkles from Silver’s eyes as he nodded and returned the smile. Ignoring the loud thumping of his heart, Ruggie just pulled Silver along into the next store for their errands.

+

Even if he didn’t want to, Ruggie unconsciously found himself thinking about the Diasomnia student often, even when they weren’t together (although they did spend most of their free time together anyway), it got to the point that Ruggie had been refusing Azul’s offers in Mostro Lounge, his schedule already full with accompanying Silver.

He initially thought Silver was just another expressionless pawn that kissed the ground Malleus walked on, but around Ruggie, he became a different person from just another servant, Silver was _free._ Although Silver has always been an open book, embarrassingly honest, Ruggie hadn’t bothered to go past that first impression until now.

It was cute how he would complain in the conversations they had to make him fall asleep faster while Ruggie petted his hair recently ( _I should charge more, this is like I’m his therapist now),_ about how Malleus is more childish than he seems, how Sebek is always nagging at him despite being younger and Ruggie didn’t want to remember about Lilia, seemingly Silver’s biggest headache, although he’s immensely thankful to the third-year, he’s still a handful.

It was so easy to relate to Silver, because picking up their leader’s messes was essentially their jobs. Once he got the hang of it, Ruggie also mindlessly started to complain about Leona’s antics and leaving basically all the load of being the Dorm Leader to Ruggie, which shouldn’t matter, exposing a Dorm Leader’s weaknesses to a rival student because Silver was technically asleep; although when he woke up he would give Ruggie reasonable advice, since he was more experienced at being a servant having been one for as long as he can remember.

It was amazing how easily, somehow, Silver gained his _trust._

And it worked the opposite way too.

Ruggie _knew_ Silver just dropped his guard around him and follow him without further question.

Which led Ruggie to just naturally take Silver’s hand and drag him under an empty tent in a nearby park to shelter from the rain. Even if they ran with all their might, they unfortunately still managed to get drenched.

It was a weekend, yet they were in the nearby town because Leona wanted an exclusive pastry from the local bakery, and an amazing coincidence happened, Malleus wanted his share too. And one more for Lilia who needed more “gaming fuel” as he sometimes called food.

Even if they were in their casual clothes, Silver still had his beloved sword secured in his belt.

So, it was surprising how he was handing said precious possession over to Ruggie.

“Why are you giving me this?” Ruggie asked, still receiving it.

“Please hold it while I dry myself,” Silver answered, undoing the buttons and then taking off the short sleeved shirt.

“Why are you undressing?” Ruggie was still dumbfounded because of the sword.

“I want to dry myself,” Silver repeated himself with a shrug, now taking off the white shirt underneath and revealing very toned abs.

“W-Wait Silver-kun!” Ruggie stood in front of him, “we’re in a public place! Anyone can see you!”

“There’s no one around,” Silver stated, wrenching both pieces of clothing in his hands to let out a couple of drops, “And I doubt someone could come in this weather.”

“I am here! I am watching you!” Ruggie tried, although his eyes betrayed him, staying glued to the exposed torso.

“It’s just you, though?” Silver tilted his head to the side, genuinely confused. “It should be fine, it’s just the two of us.”

Ruggie pursed his lips. “I guess you’re right.”

“You should dry yourself as well,” Silver started, though his hands were too quickly at the hem of Ruggie’s shirt, lifting it just enough to expose the belly button.

“Stop! Silver-kun!” Ruggie used the sheathed sword to make space between them, “I’m fine like this, don’t worry.”

Silver grabbed the sword from Ruggie’s hands, then watched the hyena as he shook the water off, from the top of his ears to the tip of his tail.

“See? I’m not a human like you who needs undressing,” _although what kind of normal human does that in public?_

Even with the taunt, Silver just laughed.

_Laughed?_

“What’s so funny?” Ruggie asked, torn between annoyance at being laughed at, and endearment because it was the first time he heard a full laughter from the usually stoic Silver.

“The way your tail moved was cute,” Silver answered, the trace of a smile still lingering on his lips.

Ruggie turned around, facing away from Silver, too annoyed and embarrassed to look at his half naked companion.

He then felt a weight on his back, and two strong arms around his waist.

“Don’t you dare to fall asleep now, Silver-kun,” Ruggie sighed.

“I won’t,” Silver squeezed Ruggie’s waist, “I’m just seeking warmth. But Ruggie’s still wet.”

“Right, so you have to let go.”

“Don’t want to.”

“Don’t blame me if you catch a cold.”

Ruggie looked up and prayed for the rain to stop quickly and for Silver not to notice, yet again, the loud thumping on his chest.

+

“Ruggie!”

The roar could be heard through the whole cafeteria, startling almost every student peacefully enjoying lunch. Ruggie stood up in reflex, as fast as he could, and was about to sprint to Leona’s side when a firm grip on his wrist stopped him.

“Why are you leaving?” Silver’s lavender eyes pierced through Ruggie’s grey ones, making him shudder. _He was… scared of Silver?_

“D-Did you just not hear that, Silver-kun?” Ruggie let out a nervous laugh. He wasn’t sure if it was because of Silver’s threatening stare or his own disappointment at his lunch time with Silver cutting short.

“My bad, I forgot we had extra magical shift practice today at lunch,” Ruggie explained, trying to let go of Silver’s grip. “That reminds me,” he rolled his eyes as to break eye contact with Silver, “I might not be able to nap with you today. Leona-san is pushing us extra hard because of the magical shift tournament coming up.”

Silver’s grip softened on Ruggie’s wrist, although he didn’t let go. Like a needy child, he squeezed Ruggie’s fingers gently instead.

“I understand,” Silver’s voice was low, dejected, “As a fellow servant, I know that we need to be available for your master whenever, no matter what.”

Ruggie’s heart broke at Silver’s faltering expression as he slowly let go of his hand.

Although a second loud roar with his name again made him snap back to reality.

“I’m sorry, Silver-kun!” he spoke before running in the opposite direction, towards the cafeteria door where Leona was waiting for him, arms crossed.

_Did I just… apologize to a mere human sincerely?”_

Ruggie shook his head, there were more important things at hand now.

“Leona-san!” he greeted his senior as if he wasn’t late. “Let’s go now?”

“Ugh, the Diasomnia stench is all over you,” Leona gruffed, then turned around to walk towards the field.

“Ruggie, that Malleus troop guy is dangerous.” Leona spoke up again, “I don’t know what kind of deal or job you do for him and I really don’t care but you should stay away from him.”

“Leona-san is worried about me!” Ruggie teased, wanting to keep his, uh, deal with Silver under the wraps, “How caring, Leona-san! But I’ve got everything under control.”

Leona raised his eyebrow. “If you say so.”

+

As he predicted, at the end of the classes he was forced again to practice in the field, and this new schedule might stick until the end of the tournament.

Which meant, his time with Silver was cut short significantly.

He had gotten so used to the peaceful naps every day, the long conversations, the chirping of the birds that lulled them both to sleep, the hasty shopping on weekends and he even sometimes watched Silver’s sword practice, and on the times he left magical shift club practice early, he could even get a glimpse of Silver gracefully riding a white horse at his own club practice.

_Scratch that._

_I’m worried about my meals! Nothing else!_

_I don’t need to constantly watch over Silver-kun nor anything._

_He can just find another cuddle buddy and that’s it. I’ll be free!_

He was alone in the club room so he could let out his hyena laugh as loudly as he could. He should be happy he’ll be finally free from his stupid whim months ago, but the sting on his chest told him otherwise.

Ruggie was so distracted in his own contradicting thoughts that he didn’t sense another presence until a pair of strong, familiar arms enveloped his waist.

He let out a chuckle, a real one this time.

“Silver-kun,” he whispered, “What are you doing here?”

Silver buried his face on the creek of Ruggie’s neck, “I missed you.” He stated, his voice cracking.

_Is he about to cry?!_

“It was only one day, though,” Ruggie laughed, caressing the soft silver locks that fell from his shoulder. “It’s not like you’ll die from it.”

“Still, I missed you so much,” was Silver’s muffled reply.

One part of Ruggie regretted so much the next words that would come out of his mouth, but he wasn’t able to hold them in.

Turning around to face Silver, he put his hands on the other’s cheeks and smiled gently. “Well, how about this: We can sleep the whole night together if you’d like, you know, to make it up for today’s nap.”

_Why am I suggesting this?_

_I could have gotten a free meal today without putting up with this guy at all!_

But lavender sparkly eyes threw his doubts out of his mind.

“Thank you, Ruggie,” Silver nuzzled his hand, pink decorating his cheeks oh so cutely.

“But! I’m adding an extra special dessert with today’s dinner,” Ruggie looked away, melting because of Silver’s adorable expression.

_Oh, what have I gotten myself into??_

“You sure have a lot of alarms around, huh.” That was Ruggie’s first impression of Silver’s room.

“For me, it’s a bit hard to wake up, sometimes,” Silver replied, already lying on top of his bed.

“Don’t you say,” Ruggie rolled his eyes. “I have experienced that first hand already. Poor alarms.”

Silver chuckled as Ruggie pushed him to the other side of the bed so he could have more space. He was getting too used at making Silver laugh.

He automatically reached for Silver’s hair, petting it as usual. Silver wrapped his arm around Ruggie, starting to cuddle and getting ready to fall asleep.

_He sure likes my waist. Always hugging me there._

However, instead of staying on top of Ruggie’s waist, Silver’s hand slowly wandered towards the hip, sneaking its way under his shirt.

“Wow, Silver-kun!” Ruggie immediately stopped that lost hand with his own. “Where are you touching?”

“I was wondering if Ruggie was just as soft everywhere,” Silver shrugged before suddenly making Ruggie lay down flat on his back, then climbed on top of him, straddling him.

“Weren’t you supposed to fall asleep immediately as you always do?!” Ruggie complained, now two hands roaming through his stomach underneath the shirt.

“I’m not sleepy this time,” Silver took Ruggie’s wrist and placed his extended palm over his chest. “My heart is beating too fast. It doesn’t let me sleep.”

_Oh._

“Maybe it’s Ruggie’s fault.”

_Oh crap. He’s starting to realize._

“I’m the same,” Ruggie slid Silver’s other hand up to the left part of his chest as well. “It’s Silver-kun’s fault.”

“What can we do… to make it stop?”

The question was almost innocent, coming from Silver.

When he looked at the piercing lavender eyes looming over him, Ruggie remembered Leona’s words.

_“That guy is dangerous.”_

As if he didn’t have control over his limbs, Ruggie’s arms found their way around Silver’s neck, pulling him closer, the tip of their noses already touching.

“This is bad.”

Ruggie whispered with a smirk that was quickly wiped off by lips crashing against his own _._

_Yes._

He felt a tongue move against his own, the fingers gripping his waist squeezing the warm flesh tighter, hot breath enveloping him. His own hands pulling at the long locks, pressing the head down impossibly closer.

_Too dangerous._

**Author's Note:**

> here I am. Once again. Feeling lost but now and then, I’m writing rare pairs, to let it go~~~ (yes it was a victorious reference lol sorry for the cringe) 
> 
> why did I decided to pair these two, they barely have interactions? But the ones they had are very sweet and they are both in the “servant of a prince” position so I thought it’ll be fun! Plus Ruggie does look cuddly and Silver is always sleeping and I connected the two dots(insert the "you didnt connect shit" meme here)
> 
> There you go. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
